Masseuse In Training
by loyalKuro
Summary: (18 BL male x male) Katsuki Bakugou a boy studying on becoming a massage therapist, decides to practice on his classmates. Everything was going smoothly, that is until he started giving massages to his friend Eijirou Kirishima. (KiriBaku Oneshot)


Although I don't do massages as a profession, I took some classes while in high school and got enough of the basics to gather quite a following of classmates that hit me up for a massage. I never charged anyone for it; rather enjoyed the practice and frankly, it created some mental relaxation for me and although I massaged both guys and girls, my preference rested on those hot guys that needed some stress relief.

I always kept things professional in my activities. I let guys wear whatever they felt comfortable wearing. Most times I would go to their places as they tended to be more relaxed about it all. It was a couple months of massaging all sorts of guys before anything out of the ordinary happened.

Eijirou Kirishima was the hottest boy in school and although he didn't play any sports at the time, he was an average height and very nicely built guy. He wasn't bulky or overly muscled but had tone and definition that rivaled many of the athletes I worked on. Standing at a healthy 5'7" with deep red hair and red eyes, he stood out from the crowd in more than one way.

Me on the other hand, my name is Katsuki Bakugou, I am 5'8" ash blonde hair and red eyes but like him I didn't play sports at school. I grew up on a ranch, I didn't have time to hit the gym like the other guys in class, it was practice and then home to work on the ranch. But the work I did every day built a very lean set of muscles that even my classmates were jealous of.

I worked on Kirishima 3-4 times over a month period and in the beginning, he wore a pair of boxer briefs, ranging from white to red to black. Every time I flip him over onto his back to finish working on his front side, I would clearly see the outline of his huge cock through the fabric, he doesn't say anything so I pretend not to notice and carry on with the massage.

One Friday evening, I was sitting in my living room watching a movie when I got a text from Kirishima. After some mindless chat back and forth, he said he was stressed to the max and asked if I could go over to his apartment to give him a massage. I agreed and since his place wasn't that far, I told him I would be there in a few minutes. He said he was going to jump into the shower quickly and that he'll leave the front door unlocked for me. I was still in my school uniform, so I just grabbed my jacket before heading out as it was a little chilly outside.

As I got to his place, I knocked twice but on hearing no answer, I opened the door and walked in. I heard the shower running so as I walked past the bathroom, I stuck my head in the open door and told him I was there and would wait in the living room. The shower shut off a minute later and after a bit, Kirishima walked out into the living room wrapped in just a white towel. There was still the light hint of water on his body and as the sun shone in through the living room window, his skin glistened in the light.

I usually massaged him on his bed so he motioned for me to follow him to his bedroom. My first thought was 'Does he have underwear on under the towel already or will I get a peak at his ass as he slips on a pair?' As I entered the room behind him, rather than going to his dresser, he went right for the bed. There was a beach towel laying on his bed and another white towel laying on that one. He reached for the white towel and handed it to me saying "Can you cover me up with this when I lay down?"

I responded in the affirmative and to my utter joy he dropped his towel and lay down on the bed face down. After he dropped, he reached his hand under his body and adjusted the placement of his cock. I walked up to the bed and before draping the towel over his very fine ass, I saw his balls resting on his cock as he clearly had pointed it downward between his legs. There was a fine layer of light hair over his ass, just dark enough to cause a slight color difference against his white ass cheeks.

I draped the towel over him and started to work on him. I went through my normal procedure; working from his neck and base of skull, down to his shoulders, and continued down until I was at the towel. In the past I just worked around his underwear, letting my fingers slide under the waistband on occasion but this time there was nothing to stop me but the thin fabric of the towel. I continued to work lower and decided to push the towel off to one side so I could actually work on his glutes.

As I moved the towel to one side, I saw that his cock was now extended past his balls more than before and as I continued to work on the one side, the towel slowly fell off his other cheek. I reached over to put it back and he said "That's fine, just leave it off if it is in your way." Not one to object to the wishes of a hot guy, I put the towel onto the floor and continue my assault of his very firm cheeks. By this time I was on the bed, straddling one of his legs and the movement of me pushing and pulling on the muscles of his low back, down to his glutes was causing his dick to pulse and it continued to extend back between his legs.

I continued down to his thighs and as I did, he widened his legs. His cock head thickened at each push of my hands along his legs. I worked down to his feet and as I normally end with his feet before turning him over onto his back to work on his front side, I began to wonder what I should do when it was time to turn over. 'Do I just nonchalantly tell him to turn over or do I grab the towel and put it over him before he flips or do I ask him if he wants the towel?'

By now I was rock hard in my pants and that presented its own issue, there was no hiding my erection when he turned over. I decided to play it a bit safe and reached for the towel next to the bed and laid it over his ass again. I said "You can turn over now" as he did, he reached back and grabbed the towel then threw it off to the side. His cock sprung free from under his body. The red hair of his pubes accented the white, un-tanned cock. I looked up at his face and his eyes were already closed.

So I took a deep breath and just started in with the rest of my massage as I normally would; forehead, ears, across his cheek bones and down his jaw. As I stripped the muscles down the side of his neck, he inhaled sharply and his cock pulsed, forcing a drop of pre-cum to the surface. I worked down his very hot pecs and chiseled abs. I crawled up on the bed and sat between his legs. As I inched lower down his abdomen, his cock continued to pulse and more pre-cum ran out, dripping in a long thin web to his stomach. As I neared his cock, I glanced back up to his face and his eyes were still shut.

That gave me the chance to take a good look at the throbbing member between his legs. He was at least 9 inches long, maybe more and very thick. The head of his cock was larger than his shaft but more pointy than blunt. Normally he had boxers on so I would just work around his mid section to his legs but this time I just continued to work down the side of his cock, running each hand down the wiry muscles connecting his abs to his thighs. His pubes were nicely trimmed. His low hanging balls were shaved smooth. And his cock was continuing to leak strands of pre-cum.

I moved down to his thighs, working from outside, in. His low hanging balls were contracting as I inched closer to them. At one point, I brushed them, causing his cock to jump and balls to pull up against his body. As I continued to work his thighs I got braver and let my fingers graze his soft balls and every time, his cock twitched and more pre-cum ran out. There was a nice pool of cum on his stomach by now so I started just above his knees and with one hand on each leg, worked upward, letting my thumbs extend under his throbbing cock and connect with the pool of pre-cum on his stomach, spreading it across his tight abs.

As I brought my hands downward again, his hips thrust upward slightly as my hands neared his cock. When my thumbs made contact with the sticky remnants of the pre-cum, he thrust again and let out a soft moan. My hands continued their trek down his thighs. I continued this motion, up and down, edging closer and closer to his cock. And then as I brought them back down, I kept my hands close together and under his cock so that as I reached the base, they pushed back on his shaft a bit before sliding down each side.

I didn't care if his eyes were open or not; the long and deep moan that escaped from his lips was enough to tell me everything was fair game. I continued to work around his abs, making sure my wrist would brush against his cock, pushing it to the side. I glanced up at his face and his head was tilted back a bit and his eyes were open, but half rolled into the back of his head.

I threw caution to the wind and grabbed onto his cock, lightly stroking downward. His hips thrust forward, forcing his cock to move through my fingers and land at the base. I applied more pressure and began to stroke his cock. I could easily wrap both my hands on the shaft and as I did, my face drew closer to his cock. I stroked for a minute until he whispered "Suck me" I didn't hesitate a second. I lowered my lips onto his cock and tasted the salty drips of pre-cum. His hand came to the back of my head and slowly pushed my mouth deeper onto his dick. I knew I would not be able to take it all but relaxed as much as I could and tried to swallow as much of his throbbing dick as I could.

I started to gag so I came up for air. But the taste was so amazing that I had to go for more. Using one hand on the base of his dick, I sucked down as far as I could, picking up speed as his moans grew louder. As I sucked harder and faster, I could feel his cock throbbing in my mouth and knew he was close to bursting. I sucked as fast as I could until he let out a long deep moan and I felt his hips thrust forward, driving his cock deeper in my mouth.

The first blast hit the back of my throat and as I pulled off his cock so only the head was in my mouth, I felt blast after blast of hot, sticky cum filling my mouth. I tried to swallow but there was so much, it began to run out of the corners of my mouth. After what seemed like several minutes, his cock stopped pulsing and his breathing slowed and I took one last dive down as far as I could onto his cock and sucked up hard as I pulled off.

His cock slapped against his stomach. I looked up at his face and his eyes were closed once again. I wasn't sure what to do. So I slowly got out from between his legs and stood on the floor next to his bed. He opened his eyes and gave me a big smile and whispered "Thanks Bakugou" His eyes closed once again and I took that as my cue to exit and leave him to clean up.

After that it became a more regular trip to his place for massages and every time, we took things a bit further, sometimes foregoing a massage all together only to have him finger my ass and drive his cock into my waiting ass.


End file.
